Finally Complete
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Set 8(ish) years after SAO events. Kazuto is anxiously awaiting the arrival of his and Asuna's child! What will they name their newborn? Short and sweet one-shot that is pretty much a fan service ;) First attempt at SAO. Rated merely because I'm paranoid.


**So my mind won't stop developing story ideas, it's kind of a grand torment for me. (Not really I enjoy writing haha.) But organizing everything and figuring out which ones I want to actually write out or whatever is difficult. But hey I like bringing out new things for people to read so it works! Enjoy!**

**Sword Art Online (SAO) belongs to Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

><p>A young man with spiky black hair paced nervously in the hospital corridor. His face was one of concern, his brows furrowed with worry.<p>

Nearby another man laughed at his friend, "Calm down man, we've faced worse things than this back in SAO. Remember Gleam Eyes?"

The other gave an exasperated huff, "That was a totally different situation, Klein."

The redhead chuckled, "Old habits die hard - eh Kirito?"

"Kazuto," the younger corrected, then realized his earlier mistake, "Oh.. Ryoutarou."

Sharp cries echoed down the hall, throwing Kazuto once more into his worried pacing. "I've never heard her scream like this," he murmured, "not even in our days of SAO... It's like she's being tortured back there!"

Ryoutarou smiled knowingly, "Nah, nothing like that and you know it, kid. It's not her fault that childbirth is so painful for women."

"I did this to her," Kazuto muttered on, "I'd have never brought up the prospect of children if I'd have know she'd be in so much pain because of it..." He ran a hand through his hair with a breathy sigh, "She must hate me... surely she does."

More cries filled the air but they were of another sort.

Kazuto froze, as did Ryoutarou. They peered down the hallway anxiously.

A nurse stepped out of the room with a smile, "You may enter now. It's all over, everything went well.

The black haired man surged forward, rushing to his wife's side as soon as he entered the room. She lay on the bed sweating and panting but still remained beautiful. He was captivated by the look of utter peace on her face. Her gaze lifted to meet his and she smiled a thousand watt smile.

"Come," she called quietly, "meet our daughter."

He finally noticed the wiggling bundle cradled in her arms, the pink blanket a testament to the baby's gender. Kazuto looked closer, he inhaled softly, "Asuna.."

The blonde smiled up at him and leaned into his chest as he leaned closer.

The baby had a small tuft on black hair upon her head, the cheekbones matched that of Asuna's but the nose was similar to Kazuto's. Her eyes blinked open only momentarily, revealing very light black, almost gray eyes.

Kazuto's breath caught in his throat as he peered down at their newborn daughter. Her appearance was so familiar that he felt an ache in his chest.

"What shall we name her, Kir- Kazuto," Asuna asked, stumbling over his name even so long after their days in the virtual world.

There was nothing else in his mind, no other name that made any remote amount of sense. Looking down at his newborn daughter, he saw the smiling face of his in-game daughter. "Yui," he said, meeting the surprised look on his wife's face, "her name is Yui."

Asuna's eyes were widened and watering slightly, then she gave him his favorite smile and nodded, "Yeah... Yui is perfect." She shifted, offering the newborn to her husband, "Here, hold her Kazuto.."

He hesitated, fearing he would mess up but seeing the confident look on his partner's face he reached forward to take the small child into his arms. His position was awkward at first but he resituated himself and picked up the baby. Their baby... their baby Yui. He smiled then, computers and technology couldn't ever truly compare to the creation of real life. He was amazed by the fact that he and Asuna had helped to create this new being. "She's perfect," he murmured. Kazuto turned to gaze back at his wife, "Thank you so much Asuna... I love you."

The blonde blushed, "Love you too Kiri." Her old nickname for him slipped out on accident and she went to correct herself but stopped when he shook his head.

"I respond to it just the same," he pointed out with another smile, "besides, I kind of missed hearing it. Klein.. I mean Ryoutarou called me Kirito out in the hallway. I called him Klein... it just sticks even after so long."

She laughed lightly in response, "Yeah. You make it sound like it was so long ago though, it's only been 8 years."

"That is a long time," he retorted.

Asuna rolled her eyes, then softened once more. "And now we're complete," she whispered, "our family is whole, Yui is with us now, right where she belongs."

Kazuto nodded with a happy sigh.

Ryoutarou entered then, a look of pure curiosity on his face. "Wow..." he breathed, stepping further into the room, "is that...?"

"Yes," Asuna replied happily, "meet our little Yui, Klein." She stopped and giggled, "I mean Ryoutarou."

The older man ignored the second comment, a knowing smile on his face, "Yui huh..."

Nostalgic smiles littered all three faces.

"Guess I need to just legally change my name to Klein with all the people who still call me that," the redhead chuckled, "not that I mind at all, I just enjoy teasing people when they let it slip."

The door opened again, all eyes turned to see who it was. Suguha bolted forward, "KYAA! She's so cute you two!" Midori and Minetaka entered after their eccentric daughter, smiling kindly to the new parents, "We got your message late this morning and came when we could. It was all we could to keep Suguha from rushing over here."

Kazuto looked to Asuna briefly, striding forward once he received a nod of confirmation. "Here," he said to his surrogate parents, "see your granddaughter." For a time he had pondered how he should hold them in his life before finally deciding it didn't matter, they were his family and he'd be damned before he lost something that precious to him. He winked at Suguha, knowing she had wanted to hold his daughter first, "Sorry, mom and dad get first dibs."

She huffed indignantly but seemed to accept it as he ruffled her hair affectionately. She laughed and fixed her hair quickly, "Ok fine but I get next hold!" Suguha then switched her attention to Asuna.

The door opened once more, revealing Andrew (Agil), Keiko (Silica) and Rika (Lisbeth). They all smiled at the sight of everyone standing about happily, with the exception of Asuna of course.

"What's her name," Andrew asked in excitement.

Midori handed the baby back to Asuna with a knowing smile, bowing her head slightly in thanks of having been permitted to be the first to hold the newborn.

"Her name is Yui," Kazuto announced proudly, content with watching the peaceful expression on his wife's face.

Andrew, Keiko, Rika and Suguha immediately acknowledged the choice in name and smiled in understanding.

"Fitting name," Suguha whispered to her older brother figure, "glad you've been 'reunited' finally."

Kazuto chuckled, "Me too... me too."

His gaze once more travelled back to his wife, then trailed around the room to peer at his family. He smiled. Yes, everyone was finally back together and they would stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah ending is blah. First attempt at SAO, wasn't confident in the writing style. <strong>

**If it wasn't clear, this was set years in the future, making Kirito and Asuna in their early 20's (somewhere around there).**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
